Revenge Plan
by Rosel
Summary: After Bonnie witnesses Jeremy cheat on her with Anna again Bonnie meets Enzo and they connect much to Damon's dismay.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Plan**

**A/N: OK so I wrote this months ago. I lost it on my computer and had difficulties and then I got disinterested in TVD. I haven't actually watched TVD in a while. It just got sooooo frustrating espeacially for my fave girl Bonnie and for Enzo. I was really intrigued by him. I heard things that happend and was not impressed by they're story. So I decided to post this and if people like it, I might just continue with it. Let me know what you think.**

**Summary: After Bonnie witnesses Jeremy cheat on her with Anna again she meets Enzo and they connect much to Damon's dismay. **

Bonnie Bennett slammed the front door shut in a furry.

"Once a cheater always a cheater! How moronic am I?!" She yelled while clenching her fists.

She marched onto the porch pacing angerily.

"Uhhhhhh!"

She waved her hands around really wishing she still had some of her magic, she desperately wanted to set something on fire or maybe a certian ungrateful cheating boyfriend.

"Trouble love?" She heard a voice with a sexy british accent behind her.

Bonnie jumped up.

"Who in the hell are you?" She asked.

"I would like to ask you the same thing." He said smoothly.

Bonnie stared at him assessing his attractive features. He had wavy dark hair that he sleeked back. He wore a white low v-neck that made her eyes wonder to his muscles.

"Why are you here?" She asked distracted by this new mystery showed in front of her.

"Oh you know just sitting here contemplating if I want to come in or not."

He had deep dark brown eyes that seem to be tainted with a deep sadness.

"And do what?" Bonnie asked on guard, strangers just didn't come to the boarding house.

He sat there for a moment taoupping his fingers together contemplative.

"Not sure." He finally said.

"Okay." She said as she was about to leave.

"So whose the idiot?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked.

"The monornic chap who dared to cheat on a beautiful woman such as yourself." He said with the charming smile.

Bonnie sighed she knew better then to vent her troubles to a stranger, but it might be better then letting her anger simmer inside of her.

She sat down on the porch swing with a good amount of distance between them.

"Well I saw my boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend." Bonnie stated hating the words coming out of her mouth.

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"What's your Revenge Plan? How are you going to get back at the bloke?" He asked as he scooted closer to her with a sly smile.

Bonnie looked down, "There's no plan."

"Really? From what I saw just a minute ago, you seemed like a girl forming about a billion revenge plans in her head. I'm an eye for an eye guy myself, something that fits the crime. So he cheated on you it's only fair for you to return the favor." He said with a devilish smile.

He moved his hand on hers.

Bonnie quickly jumped up.

"I don't even know you."

"So you'd rather use someone you know then? That might be a little awkaward, later, might as well use sexy mysterous stranger."

He said as he laid his hands behind his head seeming to having fun with this.

Bonnie laughed morbidly to herself, "I wish."

"So you do think I'm sexy?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"You're not bad." She said with a little flirtacious smile leaning on the porch pillar.

Then she looked down reserved folding her arms.

"But I'm Bonnie Bennett. I don't do revenge. I forgive. I help people no matter what they do to me. I am the kind of girl who dies for the guy who cheated on me and expects everything to be just fine when I come back." Bonnie ranted.

"Well, that's no fun." Enzo said.

"I know." Bonnie agreed.

"Why not give revenge a try this time." He suggested.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I know better. I know no matter how angry I am, and how good it might feel in that second it won't last, ultmately, it will only fill my heart with hatred. I'm too freaking smart for that and it sucks."

She said somewhat defeated as she opted to sit on the porch swing next to him.

"Oh the curse of the selfrightous." He mused.

Bonnie huffed in frustration as she held onto the edges of the porch swing.

Then she looked back at him and said, "Who are you? Again?"

"I never properly introduced myself. My name is Lorenzo, my friends, call me Enzo, well they would if I had any friends." He said with a weird mixture of charm and self deprication.

She looked at him sympathetically and said, "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

He took her hand and softly kissed it.

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie Bennett."

"Likewise. So why are you here?" Bonnie asked.

"Why are you here?" Enzo repeated her question.

"My boyfriend lives here." Bonnie said.

Enzo looked down.

"Of course he does. He betrayed you."

Bonnie sighed, "He did. It was more then just some guy I was with who decided I wasn't good enough. I did everything for him. I died for him and how does he repay me?"

"He betrays you, he is an ungrateful selfish bastard who thinks of no one but himself. He has no regret, no feelings, you deserve better then him." Enzo said with a burning passion.

Bonnie was surprised by his burst of feeling. She placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"He has feelings. He's a good guy most of the time but when it comes to Anna he just gets all..."

He put his hand on her arm almost desperately and looked her strait in the eye intensely and said, "Do not be fooled by his charm, Bonnie. He did you wrong. He caused you suffering he deserves to pay for what he did."

Bonnie looked at Enzo's intense dark chocolate brown eyes moved by the pain that she read in his eyes. It was clear that he was not talking about Jeremy. He was referring to his own pain, his own suffering, she could see it in his eyes. Those eyes they have been through so much pain. She wondered what it was.

"I'm sorry for your pain, your suffering, it is not my pain. I can't lower myself to..."

He took her hand and said, "You felt true physical pain in your life as well, not the same kind that I endured but you felt it to and it just isn't about the moron betraying your trust. You gave him everything, you risked your life for him and he caused you physical pain didn't he?"

Bonnie couldn't breath for a minute thinking about it. Yes, it was true techinacally she gave up everything for him and she died for him and she came back to life for him that led her to become the anchor which caused her immeasurable amounts of pain.

She gazed at him perplexed and so curiouse.

"What are you some kind of psychic?" She asked trying to sound as light as she could their conversation was getting too deep for her liking.

"No just a vampire who knows someone who has been going through pain when he sees it, since I've been tortured for the past seventy five years." Enzo said.

Bonnie sat back at him in shock.

"You're a vampire?"

"You're surprised. You are no stranger to vampires, you are at Damon Salvatores residents after all. He didn't hide the fact that he was a vampire from you did he?"

"Oh no, I've known for years. I just...of course I should have known you have mysterous dangerous vamp written all over you."

"Why thank you."

Bonnie gave out a small laugh.

"So you are here to see Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm still debating it." Enzo said simply.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure I want to go in there and kill him or ask him for a place to stay."

Bonnie looked at him oddly and laughed, "Damon does have that effect on people."

"Obviously."

"So what horrible thing did he do to you? If you don't mind me asking." Bonnie asked.

"Not at all. He left me to burn and die but instead of dying I was being tortured over and over for seventy years." He said.

Bonnie stared at him dumb founded for a moment. It wasn't exactly shocking that Damon Salvatore let someone die but still hearing that it caused this perfect stranger so much long term physical pain and suffering was hard to take in. Especially, since lately she wasn't as hard on Damon as she used to be. It wasn't like she thought he was a complete changed man or anything but weather she would admit it or not Damon has become her friend. He saved her life. She was grateful to him and her respect for him was growing. She knew that the good he didn't undo the bad though.

Then she asked, "So why are you even debating it? Why aren't you in there in a murderous vampire rage? Why aren't you enacting your revenge?"

He tilted his head giving her a thoughtful heartfelt look and asked, "Do you want me to?"

Bonnie sat still for a moment and sincerly said, "No."

She even surprised herself a bit for that. There was a time when she wouldn't think twice about letting Damon Salvatore die. She even tried killing him once with fire ironically enough.

"Why? Because you still care about him despite everything he's done." Enzo asked.

Bonnie thought about it and amazed herself at the answer, "Yeah, I suppose. I do."

Enzo looked down holding onto the porch swing.

Bonnie couldn't stand that downtrodden sad look on Enzo. She knew she just met him and it was insane talking to him like this. She confessed things to him that she wouldn't even tell her best friends.

Then she hopped up and offered him her hand, "Come on."

"What?" Enzo asked.

"Lets get out of here." Bonnie suggested.

"Why?"

"So you've been in a prison for the past seventy five years. Don't you want to live? I mean you missed out on living and having fun for so long wouldn't you want to go out there and just enjoy it." Bonnie said.

"It's tempting but..."

"But nothing. I couldn't begin to imagine what you've been through but I do know a little bit what it is like to be trapped, to be stuck somewhere afraid you will never get the chance to just live life again. And I can't just sit here sulk in my hatered and anger. So what I've been through pain, and yes, I've been betrayed, but isn't the best kind of revenge to live my life to it's fullest and show him I won't let his crappy descions bring me down.?"

He stared at her for a moment and slowly a sly devilish smile spread across his face.

"It would be a good start on a revenge plan to run off with you."

He took her hand. She pulled him up, all smiles. She was happy to at least distract him for little while so she could prolong this guy from killing Damon, besides she really needed the break from the Jeremy drama.

He took her hand and then pushed her against the porch pillar and began to kiss her like there was no tommorow. He took Bonnie by surprise she quickly went with it. His lips grasped hers in an unadulterated passion. His lips pulled her in quickly and she couldn't help but return the vigor. He kissed her like a man who was starving, which wasn't surprising since he probally hasn't kissed a girl in over seventy five years. But what ever pity or sympathy she had felt for him she certianly forgot all about in this moment. She grabbed on to his hair and wrapped her leg around his. He ran one hand along her bare leg leading up to her shorts.

Then suddenly Enzo was being pulled away from her and she felt the loss of his body agaisnt hers.

Then she heard, "Oh hell to the no! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Damon yelled completely apalled and upset.

"It's a little thing called revenge." Enzo stated with pure satisfaction and happy to be rubbing it in Damon's face, which confused Bonnie.

Damon's face went blank for a moment.

Bonnie smoothed her clothes embarassed not really able to look Damon directly in the eye. She never was really comfortable looking petty in front of Damon. She always was so strong in front of him.

Then Damon shook his head outraged, "Seriously? What is wrong with people? Why does everyone think that Bonnie freaking Bennett is the person to use to get to me?"

Bonnie shook her head and said, "Damon this is none of your business. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with him!" Enzo shouted.

Both Damon and Bonnie turned to him insinc surprised.

"Bonnie don't just stand there and let him walk over you or make you feel guilty. Go ahead tell him what you've wanted. He betrayed you, you owe him nothing!"

Bonnie raised her eyes brows confused.

"He didn't betray me."

"Bonnie he cheated on you!"

"What?" Damon asked confused.

Bonnie quickly put all of the clues together and realized what was going on.

And tried to contain her laughter and said, "Damon isn't my boyfriend."

"What? I thought you said your boyfriend lived here."

"He does. He's just not Damon."

"Oh so your seeing his brother."

"No, he's my ex-girlfriend's little brother." Damon corrected and continued to say,

"And what the hell Bon. Why are you kissing Enzo? I wasn't aware you have even met."

"We haven't. I just met him." Bonnie said.

"You just met him and you started to shove your tongue down his throat. Why? What about little Gilbert?"

"He cheated on me with Anna, again." Bonnie said with frustration booming in her voice.

"What? Well, he can consider himself homeless." Damon said reacting quickly.

"You don't have to do that." Bonnie said.

"Uh, my charity has really deminsihed lately." Damon said shrugging.

"Yes, well, as much fun as this little misunderstanding was...I beleive I was here for a reason." Enzo said with a rage as he started to walk towards Damon.

Then Bonnie took his hand and asked, "Weren't we in the middle of something?"

He looked at her with those intense longing eyes and said, "It's tempting, love, but..."

She pouted her lips and against his ear she said, "Come on, what happened to living life and really enjoying your self?"

Damon's mouth dropped at the sexy taunt and he said, "Bonnie what in the holy hell are you doing?"

"I'm finally letting myself live. " Bonnie said.

"This isn't you Bon." Damon said.

"Maybe I'm tired of being me. I'm tired of being selfless selfrightous Bonnie. I want to finally live for me and do something reckless and fun."

"Or someone reckless and fun." Enzo said with glimmer in his eye.

He looked at Damon seeing how much this upset him and his smile would not leave his face. So Damon wasn't Bonnie's boyfriend, Damon still clearly cared about her and the thought of the two of them clearly got to him, which really worked for Enzo. So this revenge plan looked like it would work out after all.

Damon's wide eyes were starting to bulge in complete dumbfoundness.

"You can't be serious! Bonnie listen to yourself. He's a strange vampire you just met. And not only that he's been trapped and tortured for decades he's going to have a huge blood lust and you...your not the same witch you used to be. It's not safe, it's not a smart choice to make. Just leave, this is between me and Enzo." Damon said getting ready for a fight.

Bonnie looked between the two vampires. It looked like they both were ready to fight. She saw something in the both of them. They didn't truely want to fight eachother. She saw it in Enzo. He really was struggling with if he wanted to hurt Damon or reconcile with him and be his friend again. Somehow she knew how strange that felt, she certianly has been there. There were moments when she didn't know if she wanted to set him on fire or if she wanted to just hug him. Like now for instance she wanted to punish him for all of the pain he caused Enzo but at the same time she just wanted to hug him, this clearly was killing him. The fact that Enzo had to go through such pain and suffering because of him got to him, even though she knew he was going to try to hide it. They both were suffering, they both were ready to fight. She thought Damon looked like he was just going to take it from Enzo though, he had that look of self hatred in his eyes she's seen before. She didn't want to see it happen, she didn't want to see these two friends torture themself's with fighting.

So she took Enzo's hand and reasserted herself and said with confidence, "This is my choice to make."

"I know that Bonnie but you know it's wrong choice to make."

Then Enzo snapped Damon's neck.

Bonnie stood there her mouth dropped in shock.

Then she rushed to Damon's side kneeling beside him.

"Damon!"

"He'll be fine. He's a vampire. You know how this works right?"

"Yes of course I do. But you didn't have to hurt him."

"I did. He wasn't going to let you go without a fight."

Bonnie looked down at Damon bewildered as she realized how true that was. Damon was ready to fight to make sure she didn't go with Enzo. She knew Damon was right. It was not smart to go with Enzo. He was a dangerous vengeful vampire who she didn't know. And she didn't have her powers anymore to defend herself.

She should call Stefan for back up. And let Caroline and Elena know what is going on, but she looked at an unconscious Damon and she couldn't do the smart thing here. They were lucky that Enzo just snapped his neck.

She looked up at him and said, "Your right."

He gave her his hand like a gentleman and delicately took it.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She said as he helped her up.

Then he led her off the porch and they stopped in front of Damon's convertible.

He stopped dead in his tracks staring at it like was a work of art.

"Wow. Is this…?"

"Damon's car."

His eyes lit up and he said, "It's perfect."

Bonnie nodded as she took a deep breath and got herself ready to enact this particular revenge plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diairies**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved. It means a lot. So I am continuing with this fic, yay. I have to thank my sister SmileyOriginals for being Beta. **

**Revenge Plan**

**Ch.** **2**

Damon woke up rubbing the temples on his head that ached with annoying pain. All of the blurriness of his surroundings slowly became visible as he remembered everything that happened. He was here because Enzo snapped his neck so he could run off with Bonnie without Damon's interference. He could not believe Bonnie went along with it. Man, even without her powers the little witch still gave him massive headaches. He could not comprehend why out of all of the things Enzo could use to get back at him for the whole leaving him in the fire thing it was to kiss Bonnie. Come on it was Bonnie Bennett, at most she was a reluctant ally, okay and sometimes friend he supposed but it wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything remotely like that. He rubbed his forehead. This could not be happening. He did not bring the little witch back from the dead for this. Damon didn't think the first time they actually talked since he brought her back would him practically lecturing her on why she should not run off with his friend who wanted him dead. Bonnie was the last person he would have guessed who would make out with a strange vampire who she just met. Bonnie was the sensible one of the group. She certainly was the smartest or at least she used to be. He supposed dying and coming back to life changed a person. Though he never thought that she would change into someone who wasn't the sensible girl he knew. Her being the voice of reason and incessant judginess has been some what of a constant for him. Although he constantly complained of her judgey ways he came to rely on it. The last thing he'd expect her to do was something this reckless and stupid. The only stupid things she ever did was sacrifice herself for her loved ones. Now this was just not Bonnie Bennett type of behavior. She wasn't acting like herself and when Bonnie Bennett wasn't acting like herself everyone was in trouble.

Bonnie drove with the wind blowing her short hair around. It was one of those times when she very much appreciated her new hair do. It exilarted her making her feel alive. She had vowed now that she had a new lease on life that she would do as many things as possible that made her feel alive. That is why she changed her wardrobe choices and as long it wasn't freezing cold she would wear the least amount of clothing as possible. She liked the feel of the wind againt her skin.

And now she was doing even more things that made her feel alive, like making out with strange vampires and borrowing a vampire's car. Okay she did think it was kind of lame way to enact revenge on someone by stealing their car, but Enzo was set on it, and stealing Damon's car was better then Enzo killing Damon. She knew that was a big factor of why she was doing this. She needed to distract Enzo enough to at least stall him from killing Damon. That sounded insane and it was ridiculous that she was running around with a dangerous emotionally unstable vampire to save another psychotic vampire. Damon had grown to be her friend strangely enough and he had brought her back to life. She could not just sit back and do nothing while Enzo tried to kill him.

Enzo had wanted to drive but he had not driven in over sixty years and cars had changed a bit since then, granted this car was vintage car from the seventies, she still felt better and a little bit safer if she drove.

Enzo lied his head back enjoying the ride while he laid a hand on her bare was fairly distracting. She remembered how his hand was on her leg before and how his lips against her sent her a thrill through her body. Even though the main point was to keep Damon away from the guy who wanted him dead, it didn't mean she didn't have to enjoy the ride. She really was tired of living life on the safe side when it came to the opposite sex and now she would actually enjoy living a bit on the edge. She started to swerve the car a bit as she hit the gas and began to speed.

Damon tried to get a hold on Bonnie's natural earthy sent. He followed the sent to his empty drive way, where he saw burnt tire tracks. They had stolen his car. They had stolen his car! What was with people and taking his car?

"Seriously!" He said angrily.

He kicked the air in frustration. He still could track them it just would be a little harder. He remembered what Enzo said about when he got out of the prison the first thing he would do was to go for a nice drive with a pretty girl.

"Uh!"

Back then he would never in a million years expect that girl woul be a Bennett. He swore to always protect the Bennetts. He shook his head at the irony of the whole situation.

Then he heard foot steps running towards him. He did not want to deal with them right he saw Elena, Jeremy, and Caroline.

Then Caroline said, "Where's Bonnie?"

"Do I look like her keeper?"

Jeremy said, "Caroline saw her rushing out here."

Damon glared at the little Gilbert this was all of his fault. If he just kept his hands and lips to himself and not cheat on Bonnie again this wouldn't have happened.

"Yes, well she's not out here now, obviously." Damon said annoyed.

"Damon, can you not be difficult for one second. We need Bonnie. The veil is down."

Elena said.

He looked at the three of them. They were supposed to be her friends and all they wanted was to use her again. Not to mention Jeremy had the gall to kiss Anna and then still try to get Bonnie to put down the veil. He didn't have the time to figure out where the little Gilbert's head was at.

"Bonnie isn't the all powerful witch anymore. She gave that up when she decided to save your little cheating butt."Damon pointed out.

"Damon!" Elena shidded.

"What? He's the one who cheated on your best friend."

"That was a long time ago and besides that has nothing to do with this now. Now the veil is down. I saw Aunt Jenna, it was great seeing her but something is clearly wrong and yeah Bonnie isn't a witch anymore but she is the Anchor. So the other side is her responsibility now. So we need her. If you know where she is, tell us." Elena demanded.

Damon shrugged. He supposed he should let them in on what had happened with Bonnie. If anyone could talk sense into Bonnie it should be her best friends.

Then Jeremy said, "Come on Damon if you know something..."

The boy had some nerve. Damon glared at him with peircing eyes and said, "You're right Jer. I do know something. I know you kissed Anna and I'm not talking a long time ago I'm talking recently. It is why Bonnie came rushing out the door."

Caroline and Elena gave Jeremy the look of death.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you, Jeremy? You had Bonnie back and you just..." Caroline began to say angrily.

Then Jeremy looked at Damon and asked carefully, "You know where she is?"

"Like hell I would tell you. She doesn't want to see you right now. She's tired of stuff like that happening to her and always being the one who always has to do the right thing and she always has to fix other people's messes. She just wants to live a little. So why don't you all for once be good friends and let her live and just this once try to figure it out on your own."

Elena sighed deeply, "You're right."

"I am?"

"He is?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yeah, Bonnie is upset. We should give her space. We could see if we can find another way and not use Bonnie, again. Damon, if you do know where she is maybe you should go after her and make sure she's okay. She's really vulnerable right now. I don't want anyone to take advantage of her." Elena said.

"I don't know where she is." Damon said.

"You'll find her. You always do." Elena said with a certianty that kind of freaked him out and frustrasted him to no end. This was part of the reason he broke up with her, because of her unrelenting faith in him. She beleived in him, even when she shouldn't. He also didn't like her mentioning that he could always find Bonnie. He knew she was referring to him staying behind at the island and finding Bonnie, but that wasn't even him. He didn't find her, she found him.

He shrugged his shoulders. What was he going to do though, just ignore the situation? Was he really going to let Bonnie have her fun with Enzo? He did mean it when he told them to let her live a little. He realized why she was doing this. She was sufforcating in always doing the right thing, she was finally blowing up. But this wasn't just blowing off some steam and having fun, this was dangerous. Enzo was dangerouse and he was taking advantage of her vulnerable state to get back at him. He could not just leave that alone. He had to find them.

So then he said, "Fine, I'll find her and make sure she's okay. You three just handle this on your own. Don't bring her into this."

They seemed to accept this, except Jeremy and he said, "I'll come with you. I need to talk to her."

"Nope. Absolutely not. I doubt she wants to talk to you right now." Damon said.

Jeremy was about to object when Elena said, "She just needs time Jer...you can talk out your issues later."

"But..."

Then Caroline said, "Nope, Jeremy you cheated you don't get a say in this. You're just lucky Elena's your sister otherwise you'd be dead right now, or at least a very sad beat up little ghost whisperer. Now come on, the veil isn't going to close itself."

Then Caroline began to push Jeremy towards the boarding house.

Damon smiled a bit amused at Blondie and glad that she and Elena agreed to keep Jeremy away from Bonnie. This wasn't going to work too well with him tagging along.

He went back to looking at the car and smelled the air a bit. He was going to find them.

xxx

They stopped by a convient store so she could pick up some imperitives. She was going through the candy isle and picked up a chocolate candy bar. She really missed this when she was dead.

Then Enzo said, "Oh how I missed this."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, Choclate was one of the best things I was able to get when I was on leave from the war."

"The war?"

"Yeah, the second great war."

"World War two. You haven't had chocolate since world war two?" Bonnie asked apalled.

"Yes, well I haven't had a lot of things since then." Enzo said his eyes looking at her lustfully.

She caught them, staring back with gulp excaping her. Then suddely he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in a scorching kiss. She kissed him intently. The taste of his lips against hers helped her forget about everything she's been through. It helped her forget about everything she missed out on when she died and it helped her forget about her long lasting pain. The edge of his thumb played with her ear. Enzo leaned her against the isle bags of chips began to fall to the ground.

Then the clerk said, "Excuse me. Do you mind?"

Bonnie almost wanted to ignore the guy and to continue to kiss Enzo but the logical part of her brain told her it was not a good ideaa to ignore the clerk.

Bonnie pulled away from Enzo and turned to the clerk and said, "Sorry."

Bonnie didn't know what got into her. She wasn't one to be a huge fan of public displays of affection but she supposed she had thrown caution to the wind and was starting to do things that she normally wouldn't. PDA was the least one to worry about.

Enzo's face sunk in annoyance at the interuption. A scowl formed on his lips and it emerged into a wicked grin. Worry fluttered in her stomach at that look, one she knew very well. It was very similar to the way Damon's face changed when he was thinking about doing something lethal.

"So very sorry about that." He said smoothly as he picked up a bag of chips from the ground.

Bonnie did not like the way he swaggered over to the clerks counter, like a cat getting ready to play with his food. Uh. It was one of those moments when she wished she still had her magic. More and more she regretted those choices she made that led her to lose her powers.

Then Bonnie quickly locked her hands with his and said, "Come on sweetie it's time to go."

His smirk only curved more. His eyes told her he had some intersting plans for the clerk.

The clerk said rudely, "Are you going to pay for that?"

Bonnie looked at the few candy bars in her hands she nearly forgot.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

She put the candy bars on the counter and shoved her hand in her pocket and realized they were empty.

"Oh, I can't beleive I forgot my wallet."

"It's okay sweetheart. I got it."

Bonnie was surprised since from what he said he hadn't been part of civilzation for the past seventy five years. Then he pulled on the guy's collar and bared his fangs. In retrospect she should have saw this coming. Then she gently put her hands on his biscep and said, "No Enzo, that's not what we're doing here."

"I was just going to get a little snack, same as you. I thought this was about having fun."

"This isn't my kind of fun." Bonnie said.

He tilted his head and looked at his terrified victim.

The victim squirmed, "Go ahead, take whatever you want!"

Bonnie grabbed Enzo's hand firmly. "We don't want to leave any scenes. My vampire friends live in this town. They're usually discreet."

Amused Enzo said, "Got it, sweetheart."

Enzo focused his eyes on the clerk and said, "You saw a lovely couple and were so anoumoured by them that you let them have a few candy bars, food, and champaign."

The man blinked and said, "Don't forget the champaign I offered."

"Why thank you." He said smoothly with a big toothy grin. Then he went to get the best bottle that the convient store had to offer.

Bonnie sighed. Compulsion was better then Enzo attacking the guy but she did have a small ache of guilt about it. Compulsion was something her and her friends were used to. They used it so that the three of them could room together and so that Bonnie could attend college after school had already started. Sometimes she had that guilt nawing at her at her deminishing moral compass. She brushed it off, this was about fun. She just had to make sure her type of fun an Enzo's type of meshed well and no one would get hurt in the process.


End file.
